monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Sanderson
George Sanderson is a scarer and later comedian at Monsters, Inc. He is a monster that runs afoul of the CDA's "Code 2319" (contact with a human child) several times, forcing the CDA to shave and scrub him to remove any trace of human contact. Bio ''Monsters University'' George appears in Monsters University as a member of the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity, competing in the Scare Games. When he and the rest of his fraternity are eliminated in the first challenge for using a protection gel against the toxic urchins, George and his fraternity brothers are sad and disappointed after being disqualified. A referee removes some of the gel from George and places an urchin near the exposed part, causing it to swell up. George is accidentally stung by the urchin, and he screams in pain. At the party in the Roar Omega Roar house, George does the same little dance he does in Monsters, Inc. on the Scare Floor just before the human sock is discovered and he's sanitized by the CDA. George, along with his fraternity members, can be seen laughing at the Oozma Kappa fraternity as Roar Omega Roar humiliates them. He is also later seen at Monsters, Inc. alongside Charlie when Mike and Sulley enter the scare floor for the first time. At the end of the film, he appears on Mike and Sulley's first day as carers meeting his assistant Charlie, showing he was also hired as a Scarer. During the credits, George appears on his own Scare Card after graduating from Monsters University. ''Monsters, Inc. In Monsters, Inc., George is a scarer on Scarefloor F at Monsters, Inc. He is a furry orange and yellow monster with and a horn on top of his head. George is also very good friends with Mike, Sulley, and Claws Ward. When he comes out of his door one day, he has a child's sock on his back and when his assistant, Charlie Proctor sees the sock on his back, he gasps and shouts, "2319! We have a 2319!" The CDA agents arrive and remove the sock from George's back. The agents then shave most of George's fur off, have him showered, place a cone on his head, and cut his back much to his pain and embarrassment. Later on in the film, Sulley puts some of Boo's toys in George's locker which George accidentally left open, and when George opens it the next day, the toys fall on top of his head and Charlie calls again for the CDA agents who come and jump on George again, putting more cones on him. Later, when Charlie gets George a door from Nepal, Sulley bursts through after being banished and a sock falls on George's chest. Just as Charlie is about to call for the CDA again, George finally has had enough of Charlie calling the CDA he stuffs the sock into Charlie's mouth and throws Charlie into the kid's door and walks away happily while whistling. He is later scene with the other monsters watching Mr. Waternoose getting taken away by the CDA truck. At the end of the film, George's fur grows back and works on his own on the new Laugh Floor making kids laugh instead of trying to scare them. He is seen carrying a watermelon and a sledgehammer, indicating that he is going to smash a watermelon with the hammer (a la Gallagher's Sledge-O-Matic gag). George also appears in the company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a play directed, produced, written by and starring Mike. Description George has a similar physique to Sulley, being a large and furry monster. His exact measurements are 6’11’’ ad 706 pounds. His overall appearance is one of the more humanoid, and the entirety of his body is plump and round. He is covered in dark orange fur with yellow stripes across his chest and stomach. His palms are also yellow, and his feet have yellow polka dots instead of stripes. Depending on the lighting, the orange parts of his fur might look brownish. George is the only furred monster who has been seen furless; underneath is fur is pinkish beige skin and a pair of pectorals. George has a pair of grayish, dark khaki green eyes, possesses a dopey smile, and a set of white, roundish teeth reminiscent of human teeth. He has buckteeth, as shown when his mouth is closed, as well as a singular, roundly shaped horn of a beige and light brown complexion, which is situated in the middle of his forehead. He also has a pair of brown eyebrows. George has a pair of fairly long, humanoid arms, while his two legs are noticeably shorter and more animalistic. He has four digits on each hand and three white claws on each foot. He also has a short and stubby tail. His younger self, seen in Monsters University, has a noticeably lighter colour scheme on his fur. Although his rookie Scare Card shows him without clothes, his appearances in the film have him wear his yellow, white, and brown JOX jacket. He also wears an Elizabeth collar after he is decontaminated in Monsters, Inc. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' Trivia *There has been no accidents at the factory for 47 days prior to George's decontamination. *In one of the outtakes, when the CDA agents shave off George's fur and have him showered, they surprisingly find Roz taking his place instead, which sends the agents bursting into laughter. *George, unfortunately for himself, actually gets denuded over the course of the series: he wears a jacket in Monsters University, goes au naturel in the original film, and ends up de-furred by the CDA after being "contaminated" with a sock. Fortunately, this is resolved by his fur eventually growing back. Quotes *"Keep the doors coming, Charlie. I'm on a roll today." *"Hey, thanks, guys! That was a close one." *"Nope! Sorry!" Gallery Foxi.jpg JOX_concept_art_sanderson.png|Concept art showcasing George Sanderson with members of the JOX fraternity 8474468033_a12de97bf9_z.jpg Toy-Fair-2013-MU-Press-Event-Image-17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h45m11s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h18m36s245.png|"OWW!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-09h37m24s41.png|George dancing with the JOX fraternity Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h35m43s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h29m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h29m07s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h20m52s78.png|George and Charlie in the Scare Floor vlcsnap-2013-11-11-22h44m39s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h57m58s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h59m40s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h58m26s85.png 1000px-Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-1663.jpg|George before decontamination Georgesanderson.jpg|George, after his fur gets shaved off. Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h02m17s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-22h11m03s156.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h57m21s149.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h57m45s251.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h58m01s147.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h48m57s24.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h48m38s49.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h26m12s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h42m50s247.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 6.39.55 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-19h54m27s212.png JawsThetaChi-MU.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h35m02s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h36m38s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h53m57s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h56m07s73.png MonstersInc-3.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h23m20s51.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h26m09s188.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h26m22s76.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h57m18s123.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-11h01m08s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-17-12h44m48s224.png scare_card_george_sanderson_by_dlee1293847-d6y68m5.jpg 983036-george sanderson large.jpg Category:Characters Category:Scarers Category:Monsters Category:Students Category:Jaws Theta Chi Category:Laugh Collectors Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Both Movie Characters